Meaningful Encounters
by Stephholby24
Summary: Hi, this fic is based the whole Bonnie (Eugh) and Jonny relationship, Jonny is still butting heads with Jac about co parenting their daughter Emma, even though Jac agrees to allow him access and parental rights to Emma, but soon realises the true extent of Bonnie's twisted and manipulative ways towards Jonny when Jac tells him some important information regarding Emma's health.
1. Chapter 1

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 1**

**A/N Hi, this fic is based the whole Bonnie (Eugh) and Jonny relationship, Jonny is still butting heads with Jac about co parenting their daughter Emma, even though Jac agrees to allow him access and parental rights to Emma, but soon realises the true extent of Bonnie's twisted and manipulative ways towards Jonny when Jac tells him some important information regarding their daughters health, will Jac, with the help of new found friend Mo, be able to save the father of her daughter from the grasp of Bonnie's delusional mind or will it be to late?**

It was the start of a new day, Jac was already up on the NICU ward, sitting by her little girls bedside, as she lay there, growing stronger and stronger but the day, Jac had found herself sleeping in the on call room up on Darwin ever since she was discharged from the delivery ward after having Emma, not wanting to be away from her in case she really needed her, in case something had happened to Emma and the doctors or nursing staff couldn't get hold of her. Jac had become extra vigilant and observant of her daughter, especially since she had her repair operation just a few days ago, panicking over every slight noise either the machine or Emma made and demanding the paediatric consultant over to check if everything was ok.

After sitting there, for what seemed like hours, she looked up at the clock, knowing that Jonny and 'Bovine' Bonnie as she had been know to call her now would be on their way to see how Emma was getting on, and as predicted 30 seconds later, they both came through the door, hand in hand, sharing an annoying laugh and smile at each other,

"Please, if you don't mind my daughter is trying to sleep here, she needs to rest up! Or don't you remember that she had her repair operation just a few days ago, And I told you Jonny, I don't want Bonnie around Emma, she's far to ill for strangers to be fussing and being noisy around her!" Jac said, turning her head to face Jonny for a brief moment before turning her attention back to her daughter, who had wrapped her hand around Jac's index finger,  
Jonny and Bonnie looked at each other and scoffed,

"Jac when are you going to get it into your thick skull that Bonnie is going to be part of Emma's life whether you like it or not! After all she's her step mother!" Jonny said, rather harshly as he took hold of Bonnie's hand squeezed it. Jac sat there smiling to herself as she heard the rubbish that was coming out of his mouth,

"For one, Emma only has one mother, and that's me nobody else and certainly not Bonnie Wallis! And if your going to act like a petulant child then you can leave now, Emma does not need this stress!" Jac said, stroking Emma's hand.

"You make me laugh, come on Jonny, we can come and see Emma later, when motor mouth isn't around" Bonnie said, raging as she heard Jac ordering Jonny about like a school boy.

After Jonny and Bonnie left, Jac sighed with relief as she rested her head on the side of the cot, still holding onto her daughters hand,

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Emma, I really don't know what has got hold of your father just lately, maybe his bland girlfriend is sucking up every last little brain cell of his and turning him in to the devil, but don't worry, Mummy will never let that happen to you , I love you to much" Jac said softly to her little girl as dr Solis walked over to her,

"No Jonny today? I have news to tell you both" Dr Solis said, clenching his hands together as he stood tall over Jac and Emma

"No, I sent him away, him and Bonnie were getting a bit irate and I didn't want that around Emma" Jac said, smiley sarcastically as she looked up at Dr Solis, who stood there, smiling proudly as he thought back to last week, knowing how far Jac had come since the birth of Emma, knowing that she felt like a failure and withdrawn from Emma since she was born.

"So, I'll just let you know now, we plan on taking Emma off of the ventilator today, all her vital signs and sats are promising so I don't see why not" Dr Solis announced, as Jac watched on happily as she heard the news that she had longed to hear.

"Wow, already? She only had surgery a few days ago! She's a little fighter!" Jac started, smiling to herself as she tried to imagine every little movement and noise that Emma will be making from now on,

"What time will she be taken off the ventilator, I'm due in theatre until 2 this afternoon? And when can I expect to be able to hold her?" Jac continued, throwing important questions in direction of Dr Solis, who had now crouched down next to Jac and Emma.

"We won't be removing the breathing tube until at least 3 this afternoon, I will page you and Jonny before we do any procedure and we will see how she responds to being off the ventilator this afternoon and will take holding her from there!" Dr Solis said, pushing himself up into the standing positions and straightening out his scrubs before turning to walk over to consultants office. Jac sat there in slight disbelief that her daughter will be taken off of the breathing machine today, she then quickly turned around just as Dr Solis opened the thin plastic door to the office,

"Thank you... For everything you've been really helpful and supportive!" Jac said, smiling before she turned around to her little girl. Dr Solis smiled, before closing the door and sitting himself down on the swivel chair behind him, looking on at all the small little people who lay in their cots.

Jac then pulled out her phone, taking one last photo of Emma with her breathing tube in,  
"Maybe we should tell your daddy that you'll be breathing by yourself today my princess, I'm sure I'd be his worst enemy of I never told him... Right mummy's going to go to Darwin now, I'll see you at 2.30 baby girl, stay strong I love you!" Jac said, kissing her fingers and placing them gently on Emma's tiny foot, before she stood up and walked out of the NICU.

Moments later, Jac had reached Darwin, greeted by the sickeningly love up couple, who were both stood at the nurses station, holding hands as they searched on the computer, Jac then slowly walked up behind them, trying her hardest not to make a noise, in hope that she could get a glance of what they were searching for, soon realising that they were looking for baby clothes and toys,

"Uh hum... Can I have a word Jonny?" Jac said, standing behind the pair, arms crossed as she waited for their reply, knowing that Bonnie would have her two pence worth to put in. Jonny and Bonnie both turned around in sync, stopping their chairs from turning as they both faced Jac,

"What do you want now?" Jonny snapped, clearly showing that he couldn't care less about what Jac was about to say,

"Well, if your not interested in your daughters health then I won't bother telling you Jonny, maybe if you spent more time with your daughter than up Bonnie's backside then you would already know" Jac snapped back, before walking off to her office. Bonnie and Jonny sat there, watching Jac as she strutted up to her office, infuriated at the things that she said,

"How dare she say that you don't spend anytime with your daughter, you need to stop letting her walk all over your Jonny, Emma's your daughter as much as she is hers! She needs to tell you everything about what's happening with Emma, she's such a cow towards you" Bonnie ranted to Jonny as he sat there, trying to get his head around what Jac meant by, "your daughters health', he sat there worrying whether there was something wrong with Emma, whether she had taken a turn for the worst. Jonny then stood up and began to follow Jac, running slightly as he tried to catch up with the speedy surgeon,

"Jonny... Where are you going? why are you running after her?" Bonnie shouted, instantly standing up as he sprinted down the corridor,

"I'm off to find out what she meant about Emma's health!" Jonny said, now walking towards the door. Bonnie sat herself back down on the chair, rolling her eyes as she mumbled to herself under her breath...

**A/N**

**Hi I hope you enjoy reading this opening chapter, i will go more in depth about the Bonnie and Jonny relationship soon, I'm also going to incorporate Jac and Mo, who go shopping and think of ways to snap Jonny out of Bonnie's evil grip**

**Please read and review  
Any suggestions are very welcome**

**Steph x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 2**

...

In the office, Elliot and Mo were both sitting down on the sofa, having a cup of tea and some biscuits, chatting about how well baby Emma was doing and about what kind of day they were both having already. Moments later Jac stormed in, slamming the door behind her, clearly rattled at Jonny and Bonnie's behaviour on the ward. Elliot and Mo sat there, taken back a little at the consultants strength,

"They make me so angry!" Jac said, racing over to her desk and slumping herself down into her chair, Mo looked at Elliot, before taking a sip of her tea,

"What's happened now? Bovine Bonnie putting her pennies worth in and not letting Jonny have a word in edge ways again?" Mo asked, before munching on a biscuit.

"I wish it was that simple Mo! More like he couldn't care less about what I have to say regarding our daughters health! I'm trying to be civil and co operate with him when it comes to Emma but he is so unresponsive and inconsiderate it's unreal!" Jac answered, breathing heavily as she turned on her computer screen,

"He has just taken things to a whole new level, it was only last week he was singing your praises about how good you've been with Emma and how well she's doing and now he couldn't care less! She's really got to him... What's happening with Emma's health then?" Mo replied, leaning forward slightly.

Just before Jac could answer Mo, Jonny came crashing through the door, ranting and raving about her attitude towards him and Bonnie,

"How dare you speak to me and Bonnie like that Jac! What gives you the authority to say half of the things that you have said to us today?" Jonny screamed, crossing his arms in front of him, as he tried to catch his breath. Jac, stood there, smirking slightly, finding it highly amusing that Jonny had finally grown a back bone and was trying to stick up for himself, Elliot and Mo sat there, awkwardly as the pair gave each other deathly looks.

"Well then, amuse me?" Jonny added, getting annoyed with Jac's sarcastic facial expressions,

"Oh I don't know Jonny, maybe because your the father of my child and I wanted to keep you in the loop about OUR daughter, did you know she's coming off the ventilator today? Oh wait a minute no, because you were too busy attending to bland Bonnie to realise that you have a ill baby girl on NICU!" Jac snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk and leaning forward slightly.

"How am I supposed to know when no body tells me anything about her Jac, I don't see you, her mother rushing to tell me these kind of things... Your pure poison and Emma would be much better off without you in her life!" Jonny cursed, running his hands through his hair, as he glanced down at Elliot and Mo, who were both shocked and disgusted with how Jonny was acting towards Jac.

Jac stood there, shaking her head, her anger building inside her by the minute as the words spilt out of his mouth,

"So what did I try to do earlier Jonny, did I not just try and tell you that she's coming off the ventilator? Of course i didn't because I'm the worst mum in the world! I don't see you staying in the on call room every night, making sure that your up on NICU to see Emma every morning without fail! ... You know what, I don't want you anywhere near Emma today, she needs stability in her life, not a father that picks and chooses when he wants to be there! Now get out of my office!" Jac ranted, her face going red as she splurted out her anger.

Elliot and Mo were shocked, they had never seen Jac like this in a long time, They both decided something needed to happen, so both stood up and stood in between Jonny and Jac before the situation escalated,

"Right everyone needs to calm down! Jonny I want you to take 5 minutes for yourself now and Jac me and Mo would like a word with you if you don't mind!" Elliot said calmly, hoping his plan would stop this far fetched argument. Jonny began to laugh, shaking his head as he looked directly at Jac,

"I'm going no where until she tells me about what's happening with My daughter!" Jonny said, deepening his voice,

"Our daughter Jonny, or did you forget that I carried her for 9 months as well ?" Jac replied, looking down at her desk.

"How could I not forget Jac? For one you never told me you were pregnant until 2 weeks after you and Mo found out, I never found out that she had CDH until the MDT meeting and the rest of the pregnancy had been a nightmare! Bonnie was right, your a selfish and heartless cow who cares about no one but herself..." Jonny shouted in Jac's face, before Elliot interrupted him,

" Stop right there nurse Maconie, Jac is the most caring person I know and I will not have a member of our nursing staff speak to a my senior consultant like that ever, whether she be the mother of your child or not, now please leave the ward and not return until you have calmed down!" Elliot ordered, placing his hand out in front of him, preventing him from getting any closer to Jac, causing him to become more aggravated, he then suddenly turned around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Now you see why I don't want Emma being around all this! It's not good for her... Where's my theatre list, I'm needed up on NICU at 3 latest" Jac said, shuffling through the pile of paperwork which was left on her desk. Mo stood behind her, placing her hand on Jac's shoulder,

"Do you want me to call NICU and tell them not to let Jonny onto ward until he has calmed down? Maybe we can talk about this whilst we are in theatre?" Mo asked, as Jac turned her face to look at her,

"I'll call them, he started an argument up there this morning as well, that's how this all started, at this rate he won't be out on the birth certificate!" Jac replied, finding her short theatre list and walking out of the office with Elliot and Mo in tow.

**In the staff room...**

Jonny had been sitting in the staff room for over 10 minutes now, putting his headphones in and listening to some of his favourite music, in hope that it would calm him down enough for him to process his actions and think about the next step in this stupid situation.

A few minutes later, Bonnie finally entered the room, she had been itching to come in a find out what happened in the office between him and Jac,

"Is everything ok sweety? What has she done now?" Bonnie said, cautiously walking over to him and sitting down on the vacant chair next to him,

"Why doesn't she tell me anything about her, my own daughter and I'm the one kept in the loop about her treatment and plans of actions!" Jonny said, quietly as he pulled out his headphones and wrapped them around his phone,

"Because she's heartless Jonny, she doesn't really care about your feelings or Emma in fact like I do, it's all an act the sooner you realise it the better! What's happening with Emma any way is everything ok" Bonnie explained, fiddling around with her fingers as she looked at Jonny.

"She's coming off the ventilator today, I don't know when Elliot and mo have ordered me to stay away from Emma and Jac today, especially after what's just happened and I do realise it, I don't know what to do for the best!" Jonny replied, finally calming down.

"They cannot stop you from going and seeing your daughter Jonny, you have rights!" Bonnie shouted.

"Right let's go and get some work done, we can pop up and see your wee girl on our breaks" Bonnie added, grabbing Jonny's hand and leading him out of the room.

**A/N**

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I will try and write another chapter tonight and possibly another one before work tomorrow**

**Please read and review,**

**Steph x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 3**

**...**

**Darwin Theatre 1, 30 minutes later...**

It was 11.30am and Jac, Elliot and Mo were all scrubbing in for the 2 and a half hour operation, Jac stood at the large stainless steel basin for a moment, thinking about what happened this morning between her and Jonny, how he lost his patience so quickly whenever she said something to him. Mo had noticed how quiet she had become, putting it down to her being a mixture of angry and upset,

"You ok Naylor? You've got quiet on us! Did you call NICU in the end?" Mo said, glancing up at Jac as she lathered the soap around her hands and up her arms.

"I'm just thinking and No, maybe I should call them now before I'm stuck in theatre for two and a half hours!" Jac replied, before wondering off to use her mobile phone in the anaesthetics room.

"It would be for the best Jac!" Mo answered back, just as Jac walked through the door. Mo was beginning to see where Jac was coming from after seeing the way Jonny acted around her earlier, as much as she convinced herself that Jonny would never do no harm to Emma, she couldn't take the risk.

As Jac closed the door behind her, she pulled out her iPhone and searched for the NICU number, dialling it as soon as she found it. She seemed to be waiting for ages before the deep voice of Dr Solis answered the phone,

"Good morning, NICU, Dr Solis speaking!" Dr Solis said cheerily down the phone,

"Hi Dr Solis it's Jac Naylor, Emma Naylor's Mum..." Jac replied, resting her free arm on her waist,

"Oh Hi again Jac, how can I help you?" He asked, a little confused as to why she was calling him, seeing as they only spoke this morning about Emma's progress.

"Hi I was just calling to let you know that I don't want Jonny or Bonnie anywhere near Emma today, if they try to get on to the ward page me and I will be right up!" Jac explained, sounding adamant that this is was the best way to control the situation. Dr solis paused for a moment, wondering why Jac was saying these things to him,

"Can I ask why ?" He said, in a confused voice,

"Jonny and Bonnie have been acting irate and violent towards myself during this morning and my morning visit with Emma and I don't want him to be around her if he is going to act like this, please if they try to come and see her page me as soon as possible, thank you" Jac announced

"If you wish Ms Naylor, I will page you if anything happens!" Dr Solis said, putting the phone down, understanding were Jac was coming from.

Jac then placed her phone back into her scrubs pocket and walked back into the wash room and stood next to Mo, who was now drying her hands ready to get gloved up.

"Was he ok about it?" She asked, stepping onto the pedal bin and dropping her paper towel in it,

"Yeah he was understanding about the whole thing, he's going to page me if they go up there, which I'm expecting about 1.30 ish" Jac replied, scrubbing her arms and hands.

5 minutes later, Jac and Mo walked into the crisp, white theatre where Elliot was checking through the patients notes and looking through the surgical plan.  
"Is everything ok Prof?" Mo asked, as she saw the concentration on his face build,

"Everything is brilliant Ms Effanga, Ms Naylor would you mind opening him up for me? ... Let's get this show on the road" Elliot said, folding away the notes and handing them to the scrub nurse who was stood next him.

**1 hour and 30 minutes into the procedure...**

After spending the past hour and a half talking about the workings of the heart and fascinating things that it does, Jac thought it was about time to change the subject, in hope of some advice from the people she cared for and loved the most, besides her daughter, her friends who she considered her family,

"Tell me to shut up, but what should I do next? With this whole sticky situation between me and Jonny? I don't want Emma growing up with the people she loves arguing about what's best for her?" Jac blurted out, before making a small cut into the aorta. Elliot and Mo looked up from what they were doing and paused for a moment,

"I think you should carry on what your doing Jac, your doing a fantastic job at being a mother to that beautiful little girl, Jonny needs time to realise that he has other responsibilities now" Elliot explained, as he looked into Jac's eyes

"I agree with Elliot, Jac we are both so proud of all that you are doing for Emma...!" Mo added, before using the suction tube to removed excess blood from around the heart

"Well BonnieMac don't seem to think I'm doing a brilliant job, in fact she could do better with out me!" Jac said, with anger in her voice,

"This is the women who is going around acting like mother Theresa and claiming to be Emma's 'other mummy' I mean is she for real and as for Jonny mac ..." Mo said, getting slightly carried away with her words that she never realised what she said.

"What is she doing? She has stooped to a whole new level now... What are you doing after work this afternoon Mo? I clock off about 2.30" Jac asked, furious at both Jonny and Bonnie for even claiming that she is Emma's other mummy

"I'm done about 3, but I'm doing nothing that I know of, why?" Mo asked, feeling slightly scared as to what Jac has planned for them to do together

"I'm going to register Emma, if you would like to come and before you ask, no I'm not putting Jonny down as the father, he can stew for a bit" Jac said, smirking slightly as she patched the aorta together. Mo looked over at Elliot with a smirk on her face, happy that Jac was using her initiative when it came to her daughter, not wanting to put her in harms way,

"You do know Jonny will kick up another fuss over this you know?" Elliot said quietly as he observed the two women. Jac looked up at him, still smiling,

"I know, it's not like I'm not allowing him access to her, I'm just not having him on the birth certificate until he books his ideas up and realises that he wants to be her father. It's not like Jonny to act like this, you've all seen how excited and childlike he's was acting whilst I was pregnant with Emma, but ever since he was reunited with her, things have changed" Jac explained, also concentrating on what she was doing to the patient.

Mo and Elliot knew she was right, Jonny had been all excited and childlike from the moment he found out Jac was pregnant, he got all gooey eyed when he went to the scans, showed off all the little outfits he sneakily bought for the baby with a little smile on his face, his proudness when he told everyone that they were having a wee girl and when he said that Jac and him were moving in together. But then Bonnie happened, she stormed into his life, ruining his relationship with Jac, after he had only just gained her trust, he threw back her key in her face, leaving her alone in her office cradling her bump, he rubbed his new found relationship with Bonnie in Jac's face, not really caring about her feelings, how scared she was not knowing whether her little girl was going to survive or not.

"I agree he has changed and the sooner he realises that he needs to prioritise you and Emma the better... Let's finish this up, then we can go and see the little princess" Mo said, as they all continued with what they were doing...

**A/N  
Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter,  
The next chapter will start with BonnieMac going onto their break and going to see Emma,  
Thanks lucy capon for the suggestion,,**

**Please read and review :)**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 4**

**...**

**1.20pm Darwin ward...**

Jonny and Bonnie had been sat down at the nurses station for the past 20 minutes, ranting and raving to each other about Jac and how out of order she has been this morning,

"It makes me so angry, she thinks she has the authority and power to boss you around because she's the mother of your child and she's technically your boss, if I were you I would have knocked her out by now!" Bonnie ranted, real easing so,e of her frustrations onto Jonny, who looked around, listening carefully to her words,

"Now you know how I feel, she makes my blood boil, she should have told me as soon as she knew about Emma being taken off of the ventilator and not announce it in front of all our colleagues!" Jonny said, shaking his head as he spoke,

"Let's go up and see our little treasure, let her know that Daddy and Mummy Bonnie Love her!" Bonnie said, wrapping her arm around Jonny's shoulder before standing up. Jonny turned to look at her and nodded, also standing up and taking hold of her hand, before walking out of the room.

**Back in theatre 1...**

Jac and Mo had almost finished the usually long procedure, only having some 'Minor Plumbing' as they liked to phrase it, left to do. Elliot stood at a distance observing them both, impressed that they had managed to nearly complete the procedure in just under 2 hours, without hitting any complications or problems.

"So Maureen, I hear you have the day off tomorrow?" Jac said, trying to break the eerie silence that filled the room as they concentrated on the operation,

"Yeah, catch up on Jeremy kyle and laze around for me! You've got the day off too haven't you ?" Mo replied, looking up at Jac as she finished off the patch,

"Yes, I was going to ask you if you fancy coming shopping with me, for baby stuff, I figured you'd have a better idea of what to get than me!" Jac said, laughing slightly as she said it. Mo stood there for a moment, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,

"Yeah I'll come with, auntie Mo will get to spoil her little princess!" Mo answered excitedly. Mo loved the fact that her and Jac had grew closer, they both knew almost everything about each other and would find themselves telling one another their problems and rant about things that got on their nerves, Jonny and Bonnie being the main reasons behind these.

"4 o pro line please... Let's finish up here and we can go up to NICU" Jac said happily, as she grabbed the suture kit off of the scrub nurse and began to close the patients chest up. Meanwhile, Elliot had been watching the two women chat to each other, like they'd know each other all of their lives, he was proud of Jac, like he would be proud of his own children, he was proud at the fact that she had made a good friend in Mo and was being mature about this whole situation with Bonnoe and Jonny.

**Up on paediatric NICU...**

Bonnie and Jonny had just walked through the double doors leading onto the corridor to the NICU, where Emma was recovering from her major repair surgery. As soon as they took they're eyes off of each other, they noticed two security guards stood outside the keypad locked doors leading into the room,

"Oh I wonder what's happened here? Maybe one of the parents lost it and kicked off with Dr Solis?" Jonny said, walking closer to Bonnie, still holding her hand title as they got closer to the bulky looking security guards,

"Or maybe they've realised that Jac's a liability and are refusing to let her see Emma!" Bonnie added, causing them both to laugh at the thought of it being true.

As they approached the door, Dr Solis walked out of the door, almost bumping into the loved up couple. As he caught a glimpse of them both, his face dropped, almost unsure of what he was going to say let alone explain to him that he is not allowed on the ward.

"What's going on here doc?" Jonny asked, as him and Bonnie came to standstill in front of the frightened looking consultant. Dr Solis took his time wisely to answer Jonny, trying to find the words to say to him, he then picked out his pager from out of his scrubs pocket and paged Jac immediately as promised,

"I'm afraid you can't see Emma today Jonny!" He started, unsure of how Jonny, let alone Bonnie was going to react to his words. Jonny stood there, looking dumbstruck as he processed what Dr Solis was saying, Bonnie however knew Jac obviously had something to do with him banning Jonny from seeing his own daughter,

"Why are you stopping me from seeing my daughter? Oh I get it Jac's put you up to this hasn't she? She's blackmailed you to keep me away from my daughter..." Jonny started, becoming irate as he figured out the real reason behind this,

"I have reason to believe that you and Nurse Wallis became violent and unreasonable In front of Ms Naylor and Emma this morning, therefore I wish for you to steer clear for the time being, Emma does not need the stress and upset from arguments, let's not forget that she is recovering from major surgery" Dr Solis explained, cupping his hands together in front of him, as he watched Jonny and Bonnie's every move.

"I can't believe this! Why is she doing this too me? She's stopping me from seeing my daughter, can't you see she's the one causing all this mess Dr Solis, let me see my daughter please, I would never hurt her, but I can't promise anything for Jac!" Jonny shouted, running his hands through his hair and down his face,

"Jonny I told you ages ago she is doing this to spite you, you need to seek legal advice, get rights to your baby!" Bonnie said angrily, as De Solis looked on,

"Can you call Ms Naylor and ask her to get down here as soon as possible before the problem escalates, also tell her to bring back up, she may need it" Dr Solis said to his colleague who walked up beside him. They both stood there, watching Jonny and Bonnie, finding it strange at the way they were acting and talking about getting legal action...

**Back in theatre...**

Jac and Mo had just finished suturing the patients chest and both walked over to the wash room, removing their blood stained gloves and gowns and dumping them into the yellow bagged bin beside the stainless steel hand basins. As soon as they reached the industrial sized sink, Jac's mobile phone began to ring loudly, the high pitched sound echoing through the room, she picked out her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID, realising that it was Paeds NICU,

"Oh god what did I say, he's down there kicking off..." Jac said, before answering the call,

"Hello, Ms Naylor speaking..." Jac added, nervously waiting for her worst fears to be confirmed,

"Hello Ms Naylor, it's Carrie, Dr Solis has asked me to call you to let you know that Emma's father and partner are down here and are becoming increasingly irate and violent, would you be able to come down, and bring someone with you, for back up" the voice on the other end of the phone said calmly. Jac took a deep breath before answering,

"Ok, do not let him in the room, I want him no where near Emma and I'll be down in a minute, could you please sit with Emma, I don't want her to get scared from all the shouting" Jac said, not knowing whether to be angry or cry.

"Ok Ms Naylor, will pass the message on to Dr Solis and of course I will go and sit with her" Carrie said, before putting the phone down,

"Thanks!" Jac said, putting the phone down and turning to a worried looking Mo and Elliot,

"They're down there, kicking off In front of everyone, you could hear them shouting down the phone, could you both come with me?" Jac said, breathing heavily as she began to panic, Mo and Elliot nodded and began to walk out of the door, Jac turned around and ran out of the door, wanting to see to Emma sooner rather than later...

**A/N**

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I will update again in the morning**

**Please read and review...  
If you have any suggestions please write them in the review box and let me know, all will be gratefully appreciated**

**Thanks**

**Steph x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 5**

**...**

Moments later, the three worn out looking consultants came bursting through the double doors, leading them to where the two noisy and quite disturbing nurses were squabbling and protesting about their rights to see the sick little girl. As soon as she heard the doors crash together, Bonnie looked up to see what was causing the noise, soon realising it was Jac, Elliot and Mo,

"Oh here she is, the queen herself, let's all bow down to her and her royal monkeys behind her!" Bonnie said sarcastically as she caught a glimpse of the small group of cardiac surgeons, As soon as Jonny heard Bonnie speak, he stood up and started to walk up towards Jac, his face like thunder as he strode his way up to her,

"What on earth do you think you are doing shouting and screaming outside of a full paediatric Neonatal ward full of sick babies? Have you lost your mind?" Jac said, surprisingly calm as she speed walked down the corridor, meeting Jonny halfway,

"I want to see my daughter Jac, you cannot stop me from seeing her, she's my child as much as yours" Jonny shouted, waving his hands around in every direction. Jac stood there for a moment, a smirk slowly emerging on her face,

"I am not having you in that room when your like this Jonny, she is Ill and I have told you before I don't want Bonnie anywhere near Emma, she has nothing to do with her!" Jac explained, crossing her arms as she calmly spoke

"Jac she's my daughter too! I have rights you know! You are doing this to spite me and Bonnie now, we have a little girl to think about now and she needs her father" Jonny screamed, his veins on his neck becoming more prominent as he released his anger,

"She needs a father who can love and support her, not scream and kick up a fuss outside her ward, I'm thinking about her health here Jonny now calm down and maybe I will talk to you..." Jac started as Jonny ran his hands through his hair and began to breath heavily. At this point Bonnie had tried to bottle up all of her anger, but she snapped, she couldn't bear seeing Jonny this vulnerable and upset,

"You bitch, Jonny loves Emma and would never hurt her, you yes but never Emma! She deserves someone who loves her and not someone who keeps her own father away from her bedside!" Bonnie snapped. Elliot and Mo went and stood next to Dr Solis, who looked as concerned for Jac's welfare as much as Elliot and Mo did,

"Can we page Mr Self down here now please, someone is going to get seriously hurt!" Elliot spoke up, leaning to the side slightly so they could hear him, before turning his attention back to the heated conversation that was unravelling in front of them,

"Oh I wondered how long it would be before you had to stick your ore in? And he loved her Just as much as you apparently, seeing as you've been parading around the ward saying that your Emma's 'Other Mummy', well I have news for you, I'm Emma's mum, no one else will ever take that role!" Jac snapped, finally losing her temper with the obnoxious nurse. Jonny then looked back to Jac, his face going a funny shade of red as the two women started arguing,

"She had been more of a mother to Emma in the first week of her life than you ever was Jac! In fact she supported me more than you ever supported me whilst you were pregnant, she listened to what I had to say, I was scared, I never knew if she was going to survive the birth let alone get this far, She always sat next to me in that tiny room and reassure me that things were going to be ok!" Jonny blurted out, getting right up into Jac's face, causing the group of consultants to edge forward slightly. Jac looked deeply in to his sparkling blue eyes, with tears forming in hers, tears of anger and frustration as those spiteful and hurtful words left Jonny's mouth.

"Get off of this ward now, I want either of you no where near my daughter and I have full parental responsibility until she is registered and that's if I decide to put you on the birth certificate after the way you have been acting recently Jonny" Jac said through gritted teeth, causing Jonny to look at her, tears forming in his eyes, knowing that she was deadly serious

"You wouldn't dare Jac, you know how much she means to me!" Jonny said, with a single tear falling down his face,

"Watch me!" Jac said, before turning away from him. Jonny then gripped his hand around Jac's forearm, causing her to turn around to face him. Mo saw how distressed Jac looked, not knowing what had become of her former best friend, what was causing him to act like this around the women who he once loved, the women who he would have done anything for and now share a child with, she then started to walk up to Jac, ready to support her if needed,

"Get off me now!" Jac shouted releasing her arm from his grip, Mo, who was now standing next to Jac, placed her arms on to Jac's shoulders, pulling her back from the situation slightly,

"Or what you gonna do, take my daughter away from me all together? I'll take you to court Jac, I will get full custody of her I swear!" Jonny said, letting his emotions take over all his body,

"It'll be for the best Jonny at least until your in a better place, with people who can support you properly!" Jac snarled, stepping forward slightly, looking in direction of Bonnie as she spoke to the hysterical nurse standing in front of her.

Bonnie, who was now standing next to Jonny, edged forward slightly, swinging her fist around and hitting Jac directly on the side of her face, causing her to fly against the wall, hitting her head off of a sharp point that stood tall away from the wall, the crash from Jac's thin body echoed through the narrow, long corridor, causing everyone to run to her aid, the security guards came running up the corridor, grabbing both Jonny and Bonnie and restraining them from moving anywhere. Mo, Elliot and Dr Solis attended to Jac, who was holding on to the large wound on her eyebrow, blood slowly trickling down her face and on to her scrubs,

"Jac!" Everyone shouted as they approached her, Mo sat behind her, making sure that she was sitting up, so she could elevate the bleed.

Just then Mr Self came walking through the double doors, soon noticing that Jac was surrounded by a group of medics attending to her injuries, he then looked up to the two irate looking nursing staff, who were being held by the security guards,

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell has happened? And why Ms Naylor has sustained injuries?" Guy said, in an assertive voice, demanding for someone to fill him in...

**A/N  
Hi, I hope this chapter sounds ok,**

**Please read and review, any ideas are welcome**

**Thanks to the guest reviewer who suggested a punch up**

**I will update again later xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 6**

**...**

****Jonny and Bonnie stood there frozen, still in the grasp of the security guards, their anger still visible on their faces as they shown no regret for what has just happened,

"Well? I haven't got all day, I have a hospital to run!" Guy added, looking directly at Jonny, knowing that he must be part of the reason all this drama started. Jonny lowered his head in shame and embarrassment, clearly in no mood to explain the events to the boss of the hospital,

"Right, if that's the case, Ms Effanga and Professor Hope, could you get Ms Naylor cleaned and sutured up and then come to my office when your all ready along with Dr Solis, Nurse Maconie and Nurse Wallis to my office now!" Guy announced, before turning around and walking out of the double doors again.

Just as Guy left, Jonny and Bonnie were escorted behind him, smirking at Jac as they walked passed her before exiting through the very same doors that they had arrived through, Jac watched them closely as they left, not ever once did she imagine that this would happen to her, she was just thankful that her daughter never saw the whole argument.

"Right, let's get you cleaned up Jac, then we can go and see Mr Self" Elliot said, pulling himself up onto his feet, as Mo helped Jac get to hers,

"No, I want to go and see Emma, make sure she's ok and has not been scarred for life by the noise" Jac said, pulling herself away from Mo and stepping forward in direction of NICU, Elliot put his arm out firmly in from of her, stopping her I'm her tracks as she made an escape for it,

"You can go and see Emma after you've been cleaned up and have spoken to Guy, I'm sure Dr Solis will wait for you when taking Emma off of the ventilator" Elliot said, looking deeply into Jac's emerald eyes, he could see how desperate and vulnerable Jac was, so wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her in direction of Darwin. Jac reluctantly agreed, looking behind her down the corridor before she walked with him.

**In the office...**

Minutes after leaving the NICU corridor, Guy came storming through his office door, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it onto the back of his chair before sitting down. Jonny, Bonnie and the two security guys followed shortly after him, closing the door gently behind them and standing in the centre of the room,

"Please, take a seat! I have a feeling we are going to be here a while" Guy said, sarcastically, as he rested his arms on his desk and looked on as the two nurses sat themselves down on the chairs in front of him.

"So Nurse Maconie, could you please tell me what happened down on NICU?" Guy started, now leaning back in his chair as he waited for Jonny to answer,

"Well, erm... Me and Nurse Wallis went to see my daughter, Emma down there this morning, but Ms Naylor, being the obnoxious and rude person that she is, practically turned us away for being to noisy and acting like children..." Jonny started, before Guy interrupted,

"So this is what started all this off? I get where Jac is coming from, your daughter is a 2 week old CDH baby, who is recovering from a repair operation performed Wednesday, am I right?" Guy said, biting his nails, as he watched the two nurses every move,

"Yes she is and I understand she needs rest and peace, but to be fare we wasn't making too much noise, so with that we decided we would back later and see her on our break, when Jac wasn't around, but when we got there this afternoon, we found that she had called Dr Solis and told him not to let me or Jonny in to see Emma, which threw us off a bit" Bonnie interrupted finishing off what Jonny was going to say for him.

"That gives me no reason to understand why you assaulted a senior member of staff outside a Neonatal intensive care unit, where seriously ill babies are recovering or fighting for their lives!" Guy said, shouting slightly as he felt like they were getting no further forward in the conversation.

"She provoked us, claiming that Jonny never loved Emma and threatening to remove all his rights as a parent when she registers Emma's birth, she never even told him until earlier that Emma was being taken off of the ventilator this afternoon!" Bonnie spurted, getting frustrated as she tried to put her point across to the boss man.

"Do you not have anything to say Jonny, is what Nurse Wallis saying true?" Guy asked Jonny, realising that he had become very quiet and allowing Bonnie to say these things for him. He had only been in the job for a short while, but liked to know that he knew all of his staff and their personalities, he always knew that Jonny had been a happy go lucky type of guy, he went with the flow of things and stuck up for himself, but this wasn't the Jonny Guy had Grew to know, he was different and Guy wasn't the only person to notice this.

Jonny sat there, shaking his head as looked down at the floor,

"Right then, Nurse Wallis, I'm suspending you until further notice, go and collect your things and leave the premises, Jonny I want you to get back down to Darwin and do the job I pay to do, I want neither of you anywhere near NICU today, I will have a chat with Ms Naylor, seeing as she still has full parental rights over Baby Emma until she is registered" Guy explained,

Bonnie and Jonny sat there in shock at what they had just heard,

"Why am I getting suspended, she's the one that started all this and I'm getting punished for it! I pity that poor child I really do!" Bonnie spat, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Because from where I see it and the way you two have been acting the problem lies in front of me? As I said I will have a chat with Ms Naylor, Ms Effanga and Professor hope and take it from there" Guy started, as he stood up and gestured for the security men to come back over,

"Please could you take these guys to where they should be, thanks gents!" Guy finished as he watched Jonny and Bonnie escorted out of the room.

**Down on Darwin...**

Jac had been sat in the HDU bay, with Mo for a little over 5 minutes, just as Elliot went to fetch a suture kit and gloves. Since they arrived in the side bay, they remained quiet, both still in shock at what they had both witnessed and experienced down on NICU, Jac sat there staring at her phone screen, where a picture of her two week old baby girl lay, looking up at her every time she went on her phone,

"I've never seen him like that before, you know all angry and repelled at me, I know I annoy and wind him up but..." Jac said, not looking away from her phone as she spoke to Mo,

"I've only seen him like that once, and that was because he was fighting for someone he really loved... You!" Mo answered, as she watched Jac swipe her finger across her baby girls picture on her screen. Jac's attention was drawn away from the phone and was fixed onto Mo,

"Since when did he defend me, all he's every done has bicker with me and bad mouth me!" Jac said, just as Elliot entered the room,

"He really does love you Jac, for heavens sake your his babies mother there's always gonna be some sort of connection between you both, it's all Bonnie, it's like she's cast a spell on him and he can't see who he's hurting through the thick fog that she's covered him with, hypothetically speaking" Mo said, saying what she felt what right. Her friendship with Jonny had gone to pot ever since he got with Bonnie, she noticed his whole attitude changed, he was constantly withdrawing himself from any social events with his 'friends' when He did go out, Bonnie wasn't to far behind him, he used to be ever so. Excited about impending fatherhood and always spoke about the things he was going to do for his daughter, but as soon as Bonnie was in the picture things changed, for the worse.

Elliot then began to inject the local anaesthetic around Jac's wound, after he cleaned all the blood from around it, once it had a chance to take effect he began to stitch the wound together.

"I don't believe you, I don't care if he doesn't love me, but he can't keep doing this to Emma, she's only been here two weeks and she's already had to go through so much, it seems like I'm the only responsible parent out of the both of us... And I get what you mean by his attitude ever since little nursery Bonnie came into the picture, it's like he's a different man, I've kinda missed him pestering me about the baby" Jac replied, in complete disbelief at what Mo was saying.

"If I was you, I'd go and see Mr Self, tell him your version of events and then me and you can pop into town and register Emma, then all rights are yours you can always add his name to the birth certificate at a later date" Mo replied, taking hold of Jac's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Jac looked at Mo and smiled, as Elliot finished what he was doing...

**A/N  
Hi all, hope you enjoy reading this chapter,  
I will update again tomorrow as I'm off out now for my friends 21st**

**Please read and review**

**And any suggestions are welcome  
Should Jac put Jonny's name on the birth certificate ?  
Should Emma be a Naylor or a Maconie ?**

**Steph x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meaningful Encounters  
Chapter 7**

**...**

**A/N- Hi, in the next few chapters I will be flicking between separate scenes with Elliot, Mo and Jac and Jonny and Bonnie. Sorry if it seems confusing. Also I won't be updating as often throughout the week due to working full time, I will try my best :)**  
...

5 minutes later, after sitting in complete silence, Elliot finished his last stitch, giving the wound one last wipe with the damp swab before placing his equipment down into the kidney dish beside him,

"There... All done and those stitches look very neat if I do say so myself" Elliot said, admiring his suturing skills as Mo and Jac threw him an evil glare. Jac then shuffled herself off of the bed and stood next to Mo, straightening up her scrubs as they waited for Elliot to finish clearing away the suture kits,

"Shall we go and get this over and done with guys?" Mo asked, as Elliot quickly washed his hands and joined them by the side of the bed,

"Yeah, the quicker we do this the quicker I can go and get Emma registered" Jac said, as she walked out of the door with Elliot and Mo in tow.

As they were walking down the corridor towards the stairwell, Bonnie and Jonny walked through the doors, hand in hand with a glum look upon their faces. Jac watched their every move, still slightly scared from the brawl earlier, not sure whether Bonnie would try for round 2, Jac drew herself back, standing closer to Mo and Elliot as they brushed past each other. Jonny and Bonnie looked at Jac, with the anger and fulfilment still in their eyes, shoeing no sign or suspicion as to what word had been exchanged during their visit to the office.

A few seconds later, as the distance between them grew further apart, Jonny turned around, still holding onto Bonnie's hand, looking at Jac, watching her as she walked off with Elliot and Mo, was he showing signs of regret and love towards the mother of his little girl, the true feelings that he had been shutting away from the evil witch that is Bonnie Wallis? Only one person truly knows the answer, and that's himself.

**Outside the office...**

Moments later, the trio of surgeons approached the CEO's office cautiously, nervous at about was going to happen, even though they hadn't done nothing wrong,

"Is it just me, or does it feel as though we are going to the headmasters office for a telling off!" Elliot announced as they all dordled down the corridor,

Jac and mo looked at Elliot, with a confused expression upon their faces, they understood were he was coming from, as they felt slightly nervous, as though there were butterflies fluttering around their stomachs as they got closer,but they never admitted it.

"In some way yeah, except this time we haven't done anything!" Jac admitted, clenching her fists together as they got closer to the office, soon noticing Dr Solis sitting outside the room, waiting for them to arrive. Dr Solis then noticed the three surgeons walking towards, he stood himself up and walked slowly towards them,

"Hello again, shall we get this over and done with, let's just hope our little chat isn't as eventful as Bonnie and Jonny's" Dr Solis said, trying to lighten the mood, but clearly none of them were in the mood for a laugh about the situation.

"How's Emma? Is she ok?" Jac asked, twiddling her thumbs together, as she looked at Dr Solis. Dr Solis looked back at Jac, with a little smile on his face,

"She's doing brilliantly, she's just had a feed and the team are preparing her for the removal of the tube, we can go and collect some clothes for her if you have any?" He replied, placing a reassuring hand onto Jac's shoulder, Jac simply nodded and smiled, before they all headed towards the office.

Seconds later, they all stood in front of the door, in an orderly line, waiting for one of them to knock it, to make Guy aware of their presence. Jac took it upon herself to make the first move, seeing as none of them seemed to be shifting or making the effort. Jac then gave a short, but firm knock on the door and stepped back, as they all listened out for Guy to give them permission to enter the room.

There was an eerie silence that filled the air, they all stood there, listening to each others breathing patterns as they waited for what seemed like a lifetime to be allowed in,

"Come in!" Came the voice of the CEO, before they all entered the room, still I'm their orderly line.

**On Darwin...**

After a slow walk back, Jonny and Bonnie burst through the stairwell doors to Darwin, still hand in hand, as though nothing had had no intention of leaving the hospital grounds until this whole mess had been sorted and Jac came to her senses and allowed Jonny to visit his own daughter,

"I need to go onto the computer and research my rights as a father" Jonny said, blankly as he released his hand from Bonnie's tight grip. Bonnie watched Jonny as he walked off in front of her, not wanting to waste any time that he doesn't have, Bonnie soon caught up with him, and took a seat next to him as he brought the search engine up on the screen, instantly typing in,

_**Parental rights for the father of a newborn**_

As the different website flickered up on the screen, Jonny clicked onto the first available window and waited for it too load. Clearly impatient, Jonny began tapping his fingers against the desk, eager to learn his rights to Emma. Just then the website loaded and Jonny began scrolling up and down the page, Bonnie sat there smiling at Jonny, proud that he was prepared to stand up and fight for what he wanted, his daughter.

"Oh your joking! Well this is just great isn't it!" Jonny blurted out moments later, breaking the silence between the pair of them as they both looked at the screen,

"So technically you have no parental rights to Emma whatsoever at the moment..." Bonnie started before Jonny interrupted her,

"Unless me and Jac register her together, I get a parental responsibility agreement with Jac or a parental responsibility order from the courts! Well we know only one thing will happen from them and that's taking her to court! Why is nothing in life easy!" Jonny announced, running his hands down his face, before breathing out heavily,

"Because we wouldn't have anything worth fighting for in life, we will beat the ice queen that is Jac Jonny, the bitch cannot stop you from seeing your own little girl, I will be with you every step of the way!" Bonnie said, placing her hands lovingly on Jonny's shoulders and squeezing them slightly,

"Well she can at the moment, I have no rights over my own baby, I have no say so in her health or any decisions that need to be made over her! I need to see Jac get this sorted, it's tearing me apart!" Jonny said, close to tears as he went over his findings. Bonnie looked at Jonny, trying her best not to bite back at him, the last thing she wanted was for him to go and see Jac, her secret would be revealed, she would no longer be able to manipulate and turn Jonny against Jac, finish tearing a new family apart even more than she has done already. Bonnie saw this as her opportunity to step the game up a notch, feed Jonny more of her poisoness words...

**A/N**

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,  
**

**Next chapter will be Jac Elliot and Mo in the office explaining their side of the story to Guy, before Jac goes to NICU for Emma and then goes to register her but as a few surprises along the way **

**Please read and review xx**

**Steph x**


End file.
